A Misadventure
by GryffinRawr
Summary: QLFC Round 12. Seeker. When Rose steals her mothers time turner she and her Potter cousins end up going a little further back than they intended.


**Author's Note: okay so this is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and I am the seeker for the Chudley Cannons. This round was a crossover round and I chose to do a crossover with the T.V. Show Merlin! Now I warn you the seeker position is about speed so it isn't the most eloquent of stories and the Merlin world is slightly AU and the characters are a little OOC but I quite like it. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognises!**

* * *

A Misadventure

"Hey Albus! Look what I found!" Rose Weasley crowed as she scurried out of her house and into the back garden where all of her cousins were gathered. The shortest boy with thick dark hair turned to look and his mouth promptly fell open.

"Rosie! Is that what I think it is? Aunt Hermione is going to kill you!"

Rose shrugged casually and smirked and her slightly younger cousin as she held the golden chain between her fingers, allowing the hourglass below to swing freely. "She won't notice that it's gone you know what happens when they start on the sherry besides we won't go very far back."

"Wow," Lily gasped her green eyes wide with wonder. She was the youngest of the group and looked up to all her cousins with such innocent adoration.

"Okay, here we go!" They all clung to each other as Rose began to spin the little dials at the side of the time turner. It was going pretty smoothly until her little brother Hugo decided that he wanted to have a go and jumped Rose grabbing for the golden necklace.

"Hugo! No!" They cried but it was too late and as sticky fingers brushed the time turned it catapulted out of Rose's hands smashing on the floor beneath them.

Time had been slowly reversing as Rose turned the dials but now it sped up into a fluorescent mix of colours. The five inexperienced cousins clung to one another as Lily screamed.

All of a sudden it stopped and the world righted itself. Gone was the burrow and the familiar landscape that surrounded it, replaced instead by a large field. Albus promptly turned around and was sick.

"I wonder how far back we went," James said moving slightly away from the group and spinning around taking in their surroundings. "Hey look! A castle!"

The teenagers turned and sure enough a castle loomed in the distance. It was made of cream coloured stone, with many turrets and a large wall around the base that looked like it might hold a village.

"Oh but it's going to take ages to get there," whined Albus.

"I don't think we have a choice," Rose continued as she started to walk towards the castle. "We need to work out when we are never mind where and whether there are any witches or wizards around here that can help us."

After about half an hour of walking and not seeming to get any closer to their destination the children were stopped by the approaching sound of thunder. Or what sounded like thunder anyway. As they turned to look for the dark rain clouds that would make their journey even worse they saw instead a group of riders on horseback racing towards them, their horses kicking up great clouds of dust.

The riders reached them quickly and pulled their horses to a stop forming a loose but threatening circle around the frightened children who huddled in the middle. The man who appeared to be in charge took off his shining metal helmet and shook out his thick blonde hair before looking down at them.

"I am King Arthur, of Camelot," he declared and the children felt their blood run cold. They were really out of their own time now. "Who are you and what are you doing in my country?"

Rose opened her mouth as if to speak but could not find the words to answer him. She gaped stupidly up at this living legend until the young man in front of them grew tired of waiting. He gestured to a man on his right who nudged his horse forward and removed his own helmet.

"Merlin, bind them." Arthur commanded. The even younger man, Merlin, with equally thick dark hair and big blue eyes glanced worriedly down at the group of children in front of him.

"But Arthur," he tried to protest, "they are only children."

His king levelled a steely glare at him and the young man bowed his head realising that he had little choice but to obey. With an apologetic glance at them he waved his hand, muttered something and his blue eyes flashed golden.

With a gasp the children found they were dragged backwards and stuck together and no matter how much they struggled they could not free themselves from their invisible bonds.

"You, you have magic!" Rose stuttered shocked to be standing in front of what appeared to be the real life Merlin. "Please, Mr Merlin Sir you have to help us," she begged. "We are actually from the future from the year 2020. We have magic too and we stole my mother's time turner and we didn't mean to come this far back I swear but the time turner it smashed and now we're stuck her but you're such a famous wizard that you have to help us. Please we just want to go home."

Merlin looked completely taken aback as did King Arthur. The older blonde man was the first to recover however, "gag them!" He instructed and the Knights surrounding him readied themselves should anything happen. "I won't listen to their poison lies."

"My king," Merlin interrupted ignoring the glare that was levelled at him. "There is an incantation that I could use that would send these children," he emphasised the word, "back to their own time. They would no longer be our problem and should they fail to return to their own time then you can brand them as liars and traitors and do with them what you wish."

Arthur looked between his most trusted advisor and the small bunch of scared looking children at his feet and seemed to soften. His glance was no longer a glare and although his nod was reluctant he did give Merlin his permission.

Rose and her cousins felt the invisible bonds release them and they all stood together again holding on to one another as the famous wizard began to chant at them. The last thing he saw was the bright blue eyes flashing gold.

The return trip was far easier, none of the bright flashing colours or the motion sickness and all five children landed safely back in the garden at the burrow. The smashed time turner lay at their feet and they all looked up and around at each other in complete shock.

Eventually James broke the silence. "I'm not telling Aunt Hermione!"

* * *

 **All of this was written on an iPad because I am on holiday at the moment but if you spot any mistakes of spelling or grammar or anything please let me know so that I can fix them.**

 **GryffinRAWR**


End file.
